If they lived
by quackquackrubberduck
Summary: A Fan Fic if Sybil and Matthew had survived, set in Series 4 Chapter Two- Just imagine in series 4 that the concert has happened and Edna has left.
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Life

Sybil looked on as her little girl ran across the Downton estate. She smiled. It made her so happy to be here, with her and Tom's child, the same place she was brought up. It also made her happy that her family accepted Tom. Well maybe Granny didn't but the rest of the family did.

The wind blew and Sybil snuggled into her coat, as a shiver ran down her spine. It was November time now and all she wanted to do was to curl up inside with a good book. But of course her daughter, May, wanted to play outside. Well the lush green grass of Downton was very hard to resist, Sybil had to admit.

Sybil heard footsteps and she turned to see her eldest sister Mary, cradling her child George.

"May loves the outdoors," Mary smiled.

"She does," Sybil sighed, "to much I think. I'm sick of standing outside freezing."

"Well that's what the Nanny is for Sybil darling."

Laughing, Sybil shook her head.

"No I want to look after May, be the one who is always there for her. I really don't mind standing about, its all worth it. I have never been more happy in my life."

Mary reached out for Sybil's hand.

"I really am so glad your happy Sybil," Mary said.

The sisters stood there, watching May for a while, young George squirming to go and join his cousin, who seemed to be in her own world dancing about like a fairy.

"May we're going in now!" Sybil called, but the little girl shook her head, "don't make Mary have to come and get you."

Still, May remained rooted to the spot staring at the two ladies.

Sighing, Sybil ran over, May squealing and running away on her little legs. But because she only had little legs, she couldn't go very far and Sybil swooped her up. Giggling her head of, May tried to wiggle out of her mothers grasp, but Sybil just planted kisses all over head.

"Come on you," Sybil smiled, holding her daughter close to her, "I think your Da will be home soon."

"You so good with her," Mary said, as Sybil approached, "your such a natural mother."

"And so are you, you never put George down and when you don't have him Matthew has him. I never knew a child more loved than George."

They headed into the drawing room to see their mother, writing a letter.

"Did the children get some nice fresh air," Cora smiled going to plant a kiss on her grand-children's temples, "May never seems to get tired."

Sybil laughed and let May down on the floor, who ran around the room several times.

"Are they home from the farms yet?" Mary asked.

"Not yet but they should be home soon," Cora answered, "your father is very against what Tom and Matthew are saying."

"Well he would be," Mary sighed.

"Any sign of change and he is scared out of his wits," Sybil added.

Just as May started to run to the door, Carson entered.

"Carwson!" May exclaimed outstretching her arms to be picked up.

"Lady May," Mr Carson smiled, as he bent down and ruffled her hair.

"Careful Carson, you don't want her to upstage me as your favourite of this family," Mary laughed.

Carson puffed his chest out.

"Lord Grantham, Mr Crawley and Mrs Branson are here my ladies," Carson exclaimed just as the men entered.

Lord Grantham was frowning, but Matthew and Tom were laughing. Sybil and Mary walked up to their husbands smiles on their faces.

"Sybil, love," Tom smiled planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Good day?" Sybil asked.

"Well…"

"Da!" May called jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hello my lovely little girl!" Tom smiled picking May up and spinning her around, "has she been good?"

"She is never anything, but I'll tell you what I don't know where she gets her energy from," Sybil answered.

Matthew kissed Mary and his son, then lowered his voice.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but your papa has been a nightmare today," Matthew sighed.

"Tell me about it later," Mary said raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Rose?" Lord Grantham asked Cora.

"She has gone into Ripon," Cora answered.

"What for?"

"Oh you know Rose, Robert a new dress obviously."

"So," Sybil said, "how did it go?"

"Well the Fern's after years with us, generations have decided to sell their land," Lord Grantham explained.

"What on earth for?" Cora asked.

"That doesn't matter," Matthew said, "the fact is me and Tom want them to sell, but Robert is hell bent on trying to persuade them to stay."

Sensing an argument brewing, Sybil looked at the clock.

"Shouldn't Edith be back from London now?" she asked.

"No she'll be back after dinner," Mary said, "talking of dinner, its time for us to dress."

Lying back in her bed, Sybil closed her eyes. Things were getting heated at dinner and all she wanted was for them to agree on something. She believed in Tom and Matthew's views, but she wanted a compromise. Still things will look better in the morning that's what she always thinks.

"Sybil Branson, are you that tired?" Tom's playful voice laughed.

Sybil opened her eyes and sat up to see Tom had entered their room.

"Well I wouldn't be so tired if you three could just compromise," she sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Tom slipped in the bed and shuffled closer to his wife.

"So do I, but I have to say what I think Sybil, love, you do understand that," he explained.

"Of course I do Tom, don't change your views for anyone," Sybil said.

He planted a kiss on the top of her nose, making her giggle. Sybil pulled Tom closer to her and their lips locked. Tom placed his hands on Sybil's waist his desire over powering him. Smiling, Sybil pulled herself on top of him taking him by surprise.

"My my Sybil," Tom laughed.

"Shut up, Tom!" she teased.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Time

"Is Anna alright, Mary?" Sybil asked as she descended the grand staircase, "she seems very quiet and like a frightened mouse."

Mary looked up from the post she was reading.

"I'm not sure, she won't tell me anything," Mary said, "she seemed a bit off when she dressed me for bed the night of the concert."

"Sybil!" Tom called.

She turned around.

"I'm having a day off today, though we could spend some time, just me, you and May," her husband smiled.

Sybil sighed. Its not that she didn't want a lovely family day, its just she had to see the Doctor about something.

"Oh Tom I would love to but…" Sybil started.

"But what, come on Sybil what's wrong you seemed a but off with me this morning."

"I need to see the Doctor!"

Well that came out harsher than she intended it to be.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, his face creased and worried.

Sybil walked over to Tom, her eyes full of worry. Of course this worried Tom more, so he held Sybil in his arms.

"I just feel so ill all the time," Sybil sighed, "headaches, I'm being sick a lot too mainly in the mornings."

"I'll come with you, then!" Tom exclaimed.

"Then who will look after May, Tom I'll be fine, I can go to the Doctors without someone holding my hand."

_Oh Tom does look cute when he is worried _Sybil thought to herself.

"If you say so," Tom sighed, "but as soon as you find out what's wrong tell me, even if it is nothing, or else I'll worry."

Kissing her husband, Sybil felt a wave of relief that she had someone who cared for her so much.

"I better be off now," Sybil smiled, "May is in the nursery she want's you."

They said their goodbyes and Sybil, made her way out of Downton.

"George, no!" May's voice squealed as her cousin stole her favourite wooden toy and shoved it into his mouth.

"George, get that out of your mouth!" Matthew ordered, battling with his son, to get the wooden toy back.

"Here May, what about this chicken," Tom said making the worst chicken impressions in the world.

The children and Matthew, just looked at Tom as if to say "really?"

"I'm trying my best, ok," Tom sighed.

"So where is Sybil going then?" Matthew asked.

"The Doctors," Tom said, "she was being awfully fishy about it. I hope nothing is wrong."

"Oh you know Sybil, she doesn't like to burden anyone with her problems. I wish Mary was like that," Matthew stated.

May, looked between the two men, as they discussed her mother, with curious eyes.

"She is very aware isn't she," Matthew said.

"Very clever May is," Tom laughed looking at his daughter with pride, "the other day, she said to me after my conversation with Violet and Robert, Da, did you really used to be the uppity chauffer?"

Matthew laughed and shook his head.

"I'm surprised she can pronounce the words," Matthew smiled, "though I suppose little children repeat what they hear."

They sat in silence for a while. Well May didn't. She started babbling on about some game she was playing with her toys. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Its just me," Cora smiled, looking down at the children, "I just wanted to check on the children. Oh look at you two, you look like the couple with children yourself."

They laughed and Cora, very unladylike, knelt down on the floor to fuss the children.

"May is making a farm," Tom explained, "and apparently George is an evil monster swooping down and eating all the animals."

"Well part of that is true," Matthew sighed, once again fishing a wooden toy out of George's mouth.

"She has such an imagination," Cora laughed as May started instructing people on where to put the animals."

"Da, put that there, and Matthew you line then up and Granny put that there," May instructed, pointing and shaking her head when someone got something wrong.

Then another knock at the door. Carson entered this time and May abandoned the game and started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Calm down darling," Tom sighed.

Carson, who was trying to restrain a smile, puffed out his chest and spoke.

"The Dowager Countess is here to see you milady," Carson said, "she also said to bring down Lady- Miss May and Master George."

"Come on you lot," Cora smiled, "thank you Carson we will be down in a moment."

"Old Granny, is old Granny here Da?" May smiled, jumping up and down so fast she was a blur.

"Yes now hurry up or you won't see her," Tom sighed.

They came down the stairs and entered the drawing room, to see Violet in her fluffiest coat and her legendary cane. She wore her usual expression of disapproval, but when she saw her great grand-children, her lips twisted into a little smile.

"Old Granny, Old Granny!" May chanted jumping up and down, running towards Violet.

"My my, isn't she a wild thing," she said, then she looked at Tom, "well with her Irish blood it doesn't surprise me."

Instead of taking it to offence, Tom just smiled and went to grab May.

"What a pleasure to see you," Cora smiled bending down to kiss her mother in law's cheeks.

"Matthew, Bra- Tom," Violet nodded, "my little George has grown and May well she has grown in energy, I'll say."

"What do we owe this pleasure?" Matthew smiled.

"I just wanted to see the grand-children," Violet smiled, "oh and to discuss your mother, Matthew. She is becoming insufferable. She is determined to undermine me."

"Oh no what has happened this time?" Cora sighed sitting down.

"Well, she asked to take on this young man as a gardener, so out of the goodness of my heart, I took him on. Then I realised my favourite paper knife has disappeared. This new gardener was in the room, when I realised it was missing. The only explanation was that he had stole it, but Mrs Crawley is determined to prove his innocence."

There was silence, no one dared to contradict the Dowager.

"Well lets hope things resolve themselves," Tom smiled, trying to keep on both sides.

Much later on, when the Dowager had left and Sybil was back, Tom, Sybil and May sat in the library and Tom wore an expression of shock on his face.

"Is Doctor Clarkson quite sure?" Tom asked for the 50th time.

"Yes, quite sure," Sybil smiled, her hand intertwined with Tom's, "he said that's why I have been sick a lot and been having my headaches."

After a minute relief flooded over Tom, and he pulled Sybil in a tight embrace. He then kissed her and couldn't stop smiling.

"Our second child," he laughed, "oh god. Thank god! When are we going to tell the others? At dinner tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"Tom calm down," Sybil smiled, "its to soon to tell them, but after about two weeks we will. I don't want them to get their hopes up and then something happens to the baby, so please keep quiet Tom."

"Of course."

They then pulled each other close together and kissed.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Edith said laughing slightly.

"Well yes," Tom said, deserving him an elbow in his ribs.

"Don't worry, I only came to get some paper," Edith sighed.

"Are you writing to Michael Gregson?" Sybil asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Edith sniffed sticking her nose in the air, "so what if I am, some of us have long distance relationships, its hard."

"There is nothing wrong with it I think its terribly romantic, I'm glad your finally getting some happiness," Sybil said.

Smiling, Edith left the room.

"It was so hard not to say anything then," Tom groaned.

"Its only for two weeks Tom!" Sybil sighed, "but I can tell your chuffed and that's all that matters to me."


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and Found

_This part of the Fan-Fiction is set in the build up to Christmas. I was trawling round shops today, with all the Christmas decorations and I had this sudden urge to write something Christmassy and what better way to fill my urge, is to write about Downton at Christmas. Everyone knows about Sybil's pregnancy, by the way. Anyway enjoy and thank you for all your lovely comments, really means a lot to me. __J_

May was memorised. All the Christmas decorations had been put up this morning. It wasn't all done yet, but it still looked brilliant. Flowing around the staircase was trails of holly and the massive tree in the main hall had arrived.

"May!" Sybil's voice called, "how did you get down here?"

May turned and ran to her mother.

"Its beautiful isn't it," Sybil whispered into her daughter's hair, "I've had 25 Christmas's at Downton and each one has been more magically every year."

"Ah Sybil!"

She turned around to see her mother coming towards you.

"Tom has had a letter off his brother," Cora explained, "he told me to bring it to you."

Curiously, Sybil pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Ma is coming to visit me in Liverpool and she asked me if you would like to come with Sybil and May. Don't worry I haven't told Ma about Sybil being pregnant, I'll leave the delight to you, but she is very anxious to meet Sybil and May. What I'm trying to say is Sybil should prepare herself to meet her, she is almost as bad as that old- the Dowager. Anyway the date is 19__th__ December when she comes and she will be going back to Ireland on the 23__rd__ so any time during then would be a good time to visit._

_Hope you and the wife are well and little May. Bet she has grown since I last saw her, can't wait to see her again. We'll make a socialist out of her yet!_

_Kieran _

"Well what did he say?" Cora asked cradling May.

"He says that Tom's mother is visiting him soon and that she would like to see me and May," Sybil explained.

"Well I'll expect she will, oh it will be lovely for her to see May."

"Where is Tom?"

"He said something about a meeting with Murray, Matthew and your father. Must be important, if Murray is here."

_Quite _Sybil thought to herself. She folded the letter back into the envelope and took May back of her mother.

"Oh and Mary is after you!" Cora added walking away, "she's in the nursery."

Sybil sighed. Her mother important news at the last minute. Well, Sybil admired her mother for that.

Making her way to the nursery, she started to think about what it would be like to meet Ma Branson.

"Mary," Sybil smiled as she entered the nursery, then she frowned, "where is George?"

"Oh Sybil thank goodness you're here," Mary breathed out looking flustered, "I'm so stupid. Its George. I let him down on the floor, turned my back for a second and then he was gone. I probably left the door open. He is such a crawler he must have slipped out. What if he has fallen down the stairs Sybil?"

"Mary calm down," Sybil put on her most professional nurse voice, "he can't of gone far, without a maid seeing him. I'll fetch the Nanny to mind May for a bit then we will go and find him."

"Ok," Mary said but she didn't seem reassured.

Once they had found the Nanny, they started to explore the corridor the nursery was on. They called George everywhere, checked every cupboard, but it was no good. He was no where to be seen.

"Oh my lord, Sybil he's gone we'll never find him, he could of crawled to Ripon by now," Mary said, not even pausing for breath.

"Mary calm down, your overreacting, we'll find him. Its better if we split up. Meet me at the nursery in half an hour."

Nodding, Mary and Sybil went separate ways, Mary going left and Sybil going right. _God _Mary thought _how could I be so irresponsible? Who loses their son? I'm not fit to be a mother. _She called George's names, tears choking her throat, she took deep breaths and looked everywhere ten times over. No where to be found. Wait until Matthew find out he will be furious. Buts that only because he cares about George, not because of Mary being irresponsible.

Sybil desperately called George.

"Come on George, please its Auntie Sybil!" she called.

She knelt down in front of a cupboard and started to talk.

"Come on George I know you're somewhere please be here. Your Mama is very worried about you. Please be here.

Sybil heard footsteps behind her.

"Milady! What on earth are you doing kneeling by the linen cupboards?"

She turned around to see Thomas Barrow looking at her.

"Thomas don't call me milady, call me Sybil," she sighed, "oh Thomas you can't say anything to anyone, but we have lost George. We turned our back on him one moment and then he just disappeared."

"How do you lose a baby?" Thomas asked trying to stop laughing, "right I'll help you up and I'll help you find him."

"Are you sure Thomas?" You do have your own work to be doing?"

"Oh Carson will understand. The future earl of Downton missing, I could be knighted by Carson if I find him."

Laughing, Sybil held out her hand and Thomas helped her up.

"Where have you looked?" Thomas asked.

"You know, my head has been in that much of a state that I don't remember."

"Well come on them mi- Sybil, lets just start from here."

"I need to meet Mary back at the nursery in ten minutes. In case she has found him."

"Well lets not waste time then?"

Mary leaned against the wall, her head spinning. No where. He was well and truly lost. She fell on the floor and started to weep. _Oh that's no use Mary _she thought _crying won't find him. _Standing up and brushing down her skirts, she started calling him again. She coming up to the nursery now, he might of crawled back in there. Even if he hadn't, Sybil might of found him.

However, when she came closer she realised that Sybil wasn't holding him. Instead Thomas Barrow was by her side.

"Thomas?" Mary asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help find Master George milady," he answered puffing his chest out making him look like a young Carson."

"We've had no luck Mary, we should try downstairs, each of us will go opposite ways," Sybil suggested.

"Yes anything," Mary sighed.

Again, the three of them went of in separate directions.

Funnily enough, they all arrived down the different staircases at the same time.

"Nothing!" they all said at once.

Suddenly, they heard a babies laughter come from the drawing room.

"In there!" Mary exclaimed her face lighting up.

They all burst into the drawing room at the same time to see little George, crawling away teasing Alfred.

"Come here Master George, please," Alfred sighed, "or I'll get in trouble with Carson."

"Oh Alfred!" Mary exclaimed and Alfred turned around puffed his chest out looking embarrassed, "you've found George, thank you so much."

Mary quickly rushed over to George and swooped him in her arms. George was just laughing his little head off.

"Well, well Alfred, how did you come across, Master George?" Thomas teased.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Alfred protested.

"Of course we don't think that Alfred," Sybil smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Alfred for finding him. Any favours you want I will give them to you," Mary said nearly smothering George, "how did you find him?"

"I was walking through the main hall to inspect the Christmas tree for Carson," Alfred explained, "and I heard this giggling sound from the staircase. I went to inspect and I saw Master George, crawling down them. I quickly grabbed him and tried to look for you at the nursery. No one was there. So, I went to look in the Drawing room and I got distracted by something outside and George wriggled out of my grasp. So I was trying to get him but he got away to fast. Then you three showed up and the rest is history."

"Well," Sybil smiled, "I think all of this makes us deserve some tea."

"Yes, Thomas, Alfred as a thank you for everything please have tea with us," Mary added.

"Are you sure maladies?" Thomas asked.

"Quite sure! Now sit down and forget you airs and graces for this tea."


	4. Chapter 4 Mrs Branson

_Sorry I know its been a while, so just enjoy._

Sybil, held her little girl in her arms and waved her little arm.

"We'll be back before you know it," she whispered as her daughter burst into tears.

"Is she alright?" Tom asked looking quite shocked.

"She doesn't want to leave Downton that's all."

Tom threw the suitcases onto the back of the car. Well not literally, but he put them on the car. The whole family stepped onto the gravel, to wave the youngest off for the first time since May was born.

"Promise you'll be careful," Cora smiled taking Sybil's hands and kissing her cheeks.

"I'm going to Liverpool mama," she sighed, "Tom has me wrapped up in cotton wool there is no need to worry."

After her family had wished her well, she stepped into the car, with Tom in the drivers seat.

"This brings back memories," Sybil smiled, jokingly.

"I was happy to be with you then," Tom sighed, "but I am as happy as I will ever be now."

Sybil turned to look at her family, to see they're happy faces apart from Edith. She had been rather pre-occupied lately.

Once Tom got the car going, she waved to Downton and cuddled May, who was crying her eyes out.

They were here, dirty Liverpool. May certainly didn't like it, she looked around a horrified look on her face. But it was different for her, something she would have to get used to. Tom didn't want to stay at Downton forever, when May was old enough they would move away. But with Sybil pregnant he felt he couldn't move from Downton. Not that he wasn't pleased that Sybil was pregnant it was just they're plans had changed.

Finally, they came to Kieran's garage, by this time May had started bawling again.

"Oh do shush darling," Sybil sighed, "your going to see your uncle again."

Of course May can't remember Kieran Branson, but it would still be exciting for May she loved meeting new people. As the car engine stopped, a man emerged from the garage, in brown overalls.

"Tommy!"

As Tom helped Sybil out of the car, Kieran rushed up to them.

"She's here," he whispered to Tom, "Sybil good to see you and May, lets see how much she has grown."

He bent down to look at May and he smiled. Immediately, her tears stopped and she reached out her arms.

"Ha! Did you see that instant trust!" Kieran exclaimed proudly.

"Isn't she beautiful," Tom smiled proudly.

"Quite so naturally she looks nothing like you Tommy."

"Oh Kieran, that's not fair," Sybil sighed.

"Tommy!"

This voice was however not the rough gruff Irish voice of Kieran. This voice was scolding and mature. Sybil turned to see her mother in law, Mrs Branson. Even from a distance, she could see her blue eyes twinkling like Tom's. Her hair was fine and silver, her skin creased with age.

"Ma," Tom smiled.

"So is this the wife you never introduced me to, my first grand child that I have never met?" she said folding her arms.

Sybil sighed and walked over to Mrs Branson, shaking with fear.

"I'm Sybil," Sybil said trying not to sound posh or snobbish, "nice to meet you Mrs Branson."

She held out her hand.

"My god I thought my son was stupid running of with an earls daughter," Mrs Branson sighed, "but to stay with my son for so long, with no riches is an honourable thing and you make him happy so you make me happy."

Then she took Sybil's hand and smiled.

"So lets see her!" Mrs Branson shouted walking across to her sons with Sybil.

"There you go May darling," Tom smiled, "its your granny."

May looked from Mrs Branson to her father, then shrunk back clearly scared.

"You see Tom," Mrs Branson sighed, "this is what happens when you deprive and grand mother away from her grand daughter."

Sybil smiled at her mother in law.

"May come on, she won't bite," Sybil sighed.

Carefully, May tottered over and looked at her granny confused. Everyone's eyes were on this little girl. Luckily, she outstretched her arms and Mrs Branson warmed to her. She picked up May, not delaying the smile on her face.

"She's so beautiful," Mrs Branson laughed, "she looks a lot like Sybil, but she has the Branson eyes."

"Should we go inside?" Kieran said, "its bloody cold out here."

"I'll make us some tea," Sybil suggested.

"Can you make tea?" Mrs Branson asked.

"Ma, Sybil trained as a nurse during the war."

"Well how do you expect me to know all these things, Tommy, you never tell me anything or let me see anyone."

They walked into the brown flat that was Kieran's. The only person who turned up their nose was May, covering her face away.

"She's a right madam," Kieran smiled, "like tom."

"Kieran!" Mrs Branson sighed, "this is what it was like when they were kids you know, Kieran picking on Tom."

Sybil laughed. The differences between her and Tom's childhood was so well different!

"So what have you been up to Tom?" Mrs Branson asked.

"He works as the estate manager for Downton," Sybil explained making the tea.

"Oh Tommy," Mrs Branson, "I don't wish to sound rude, but you can't harvest of Downton forever get a proper job!"

Sybil and Tom exchanged looks and Tom nodded.

"The thing is Ma," Tom smiled, "Sybil is pregnant so we are going to have to stay at Downton for longer. Until this baby is about 4, also May loves it at Downton!"

"Oh," Mrs Branson sighed, "honestly Tommy I know where I stand with you the last to know anything important."


	5. Chapter 5 Mary and Matthew

_This Chapter of if they lived steers away from Sybil and Tom but focuses on Matthew and Mary, I feel I have not put them into my fan fiction enough so they shall have their turn in the spotlight. This chapter is when Mary discovers about Anna's trauma and tests Mary on who she can trust._

Matthew stormed out of the library looking furious. Nobody was bothering to listen to him. His ideas were nothing without Tom's support and knowledge. Mary came down the hallway cradling George, looking at Matthew with concern.

"Matthew!" she called, catching up with him, "Matthew what on earth is it?"

Snapping his head around furiously, he looked the most angry Mary had ever seen him.

"Darling," Mary sighed holding her husband close, George in the middle of them.

But even the comfort of his wife's embrace couldn't make him feel better.

"I wish your papa would just listen to me for once in his life," Matthew moaned, "he forgets I own half of the estate."

Mary breathed out. She thought it was something worse than that.

"Oh Matthew, there are worse things going on in the world," she smiled, rubbing his arm.

However, she had said the wrong thing. His face turned very angry indeed.

"Well thank you for your support as ever Mary," he laughed rather sarcastically, "you forget sometimes that I am the reason you are all still at Downton, you forget that I have secured George's future and his children's…"

He then stopped, as Cora walked into the hall holding a letter.

"Its from Sybil," she smiled, then saw Matthew and Mary's faces, "I was going to read it out to you but obviously there is trouble in paradise."

"There is no trouble," Mary smiled, "just a disagreement there is no such thing as a happy marriage without disagreement, please mama, me and Matthew would love to here what Sybil has to say don't we?"

Matthew glared at Mary, but then quickly smiled at Cora. All Cora could do was try not to laugh. _Oh the young _she thought _its all very well they know how to handle change but they still have a lot to learn about marriage. _

"Well she writes to say that everything is well," Cora started, "and that Mrs Branson, Tom's mother would like to meet her in laws. I think that is fair enough to be honest, she should come over in the new year."

Mary and Matthew exchanged looks. If she was anything like her older son….

"That sounds marvellous," Mary lied, "has she taken a shine to May then?"

"Quite," Cora said looking down at the letter, "she has hardily looked at anything else but May."

"As lovely as this is," Matthew sighed through gritted teeth, "I'm going upstairs for a lie down."

This time Mary was the one looking angry.

"I'll go," Cora smiled, walking off quickly.

Mary passed George over to Matthew.

"Actually you can have him," Mary smiled sarcastically, "I need to write to Lord Gillingham apparently he wishes to stay."

With that Mary flounced, off and Matthew was left with a grizzly George. Matthew detested Lord Gillingham, he seemed so… obsessed with Mary. When he stayed for the concert he could almost see flirtations between the two, what could he do to stop that happening again? He would have to win Mary back! Not that he ever lost her, but she seems to prefer this Lord Gillingham at the moment.

"Oh George," he sighed, "what are we going to do with you mother."

George just looked at his father with wide eyes, then gave a big smile.

Mary fell back on her bed then let out one massive sigh. She did love Matthew but these days he could get angry at the slightest things. Anyway, she had no time to worry about Matthew she had to write to Lord Gillingham. Just as her pen was about to touch the paper, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Matthew, what do you want?" she sighed turning around, not to see Matthew but Rose hanging on the door.

"Oh cousin Mary, I hope I'm not a disappointment," Rose sighed.

"Oh Rose what now?" Mary sighed, even if the King was at the door she would still say the same thing.

"I just wondered if you could persuade Cousin Cora if I could go to London this weekend?" Rose asked smiling quite innocently.

"Rose your in and out of London these days what on earth is it?" Mary sighed not really wanting to listen to this girls trivial problems, "you'll be starting your Season soon why can't you wait until then, dear?"

Rose sighed and put on a pleading face.

"Please Mary, Edith is going in and out of London to and she is being quite secretive, I only want to go shopping, the dress tailor Madame Swann is so boring when it comes to it and I want only the best for my Season. I will only grumble if I stay here. If your sick of me asking then just say I can go, Mary please."

This was giving Mary a headache so all she could do was agree.

"Fine Rose," Mary said, "now will you leave me alone?"

"Thank you cousin Mary, you're my favourite member of this family apart from Sybil," she smiled triumphantly racing out of the room, Mary shaking her head and chanting silly girl under her breath.

Finally, Mary could get down to writing the letter to Mr Gillingham.

Once that was done she rung the bell, for Anna. She didn't know what was up with Anna these days. She seemed so sad like all of her life had been sucked out of her. Anna had her perfect world now, a lovely cottage and married to the man she loved. Her mood made Mary really want to find out what was wrong.

"You rang milady?" Anna said plainly knocking and walking into Mary's room.

"Yes," Mary smiled, "I would like you to post this letter to Mr Gillingham."

Anna's eyes just opened very wide.

"Is he coming to stay?" Anna asked a scared tone in her voice, "will he bringing his valet?"

"Anna I don't see…" Mary started but then looked at Anna's face, "Anna what is it what is wrong?"

"Nothing milady."

"Anna I know you to well, you would never speak out of term like that normally. You have been distracted a lot lately. Anna tell me what is wrong. Is it Lord Gillingham? Has he done something to you?"

Anna looked at Mary immediately and shook her head.

"No milady!" she exclaimed quickly, "I must be off."

But before Anna could leave, Mary stood in front of the door.

"Anna you will tell me right this minute," Mary said sternly, "you know I'm only pushing you because I care Anna."

"Oh milady," Anna sighed breaking down into tears.

George ran around the nursery several times, with the help of Matthew. He was so proud of his son. It may seem like a little thing that a very young boy can run around his nursery but to his father it was one of his proudest moments of his life. If only he could share this moment with Mary. Then he remembered he had been sharp with her and Mary hated that and that made Mary ignore him and he hated that.

Seeing George's little stumpy legs race around the nursery made Matthew think of Mary. Not that Mary had stumpy legs it was just, the way he smiled as he did run reminded him so much of Mary. That is why he had to apologise to her.

"Come on George," Matthew groaned picking him up, "lets go and see your ma."

Mary was in a state of shock. Not that she thought Anna was lying, but what Anna had just told her.

"Oh my lord Anna," she gasped clasping Anna's hands, "there are no words to describe how shocked and hurt I am Anna. How could anyone do that to you?"

Tears were running down Anna's face but she smiled at Mary.

"Thank you for your sympathy milady," Anna sighed, "but please don't say anything to Lord Gillingham. If he sacks his valet then, Mr Bates will clock on and try and try and hurt him. I don't want to ruin me and his life."

"I can't," Mary sighed, "I can't ever speak to Lord Gillingham again."

"Its not his fault!"

"He brought his valet."

"He wasn't to know."

"I must stop him from coming or at least bringing his Valet, I can't let you be anywhere near that awful man!"

Anna stood up and looked at Mary.

"Milady," Anna said, "I told you because I trust you and I hated the rift between us, but you must promise not to say anything, please milady its all I ask."

"If you wish Anna, but I will persuade you to speak out!"

"Thank you milady."

Smiling Anna left the room. Once she was gone, Mary sat on her bed and broke into tears. There was a knock again, but this time the person didn't bother to wait for a reply, Matthew just barged in. He saw Mary in tears and his heart broke.

"Mary darling," he cried, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean hurt you don't cry because of stupid me."

He closed the door and let George crawl on the floor, then going over to Mary and putting his arms around her.

"Oh Matthew its not because of that," Mary sighed, "I love you but its not that its so much more important."

"Then what is it?" Matthew asked, kissing Mary's temple and rocking her back and forth.

Mary looked up at her husband. This was a man she could trust with anything, for gods sake, the man she loved.


	6. Chapter 6 Peace Offering

_And we're back to Tom and Sybil, this time they are having a little time to they're self, and they are joined by a character from their past. Enjoy!_

The air was crisp and cool, the trees were a shadow of black, the grass glazed with ice. The park was empty, apart from Sybil and Tom. They walked close together their arms linked, laughing and close. In the distance they could hear Christmas songs playing.

"Liverpool is not that bad being a city," Sybil said to Tom, "I've thought there is a place close by here, its not that bad."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked looking at his wife.

"I mean it's a lovely little area, with trees and green grass, lovely for children," Sybil hinted, "what I'm trying to say is, when the time comes this could be a place we possibly could move to."

Tom thought for a while. He had been feeling out of place at Downton for a while, he had settled in a bit, but he still felt out of place. The place Sybil was on about seemed their best option, not Ireland but second best.

"We'll be close to Kieran," Sybil continued, "he adores May and she adores him and I'm sure he'll love the baby just as much. Liverpool is a more convenient place for your mother aswell."

It all made sense and Tom could start to picture a future.

"It sounds good love," he smiled, "now stop talking and kiss me."

Sybil didn't hesitate she stood on tip toes, held Tom's shoulders and kissed him firmly. Tom felt himself rise to the heavens. Once they broke apart, which was quite a while later, they continued to walk. As they got further through the park they saw a figure coming towards them. Once they were close enough to see the facial features Sybil gasped.

"Sybil!" the man gasped.

"Larry Grey," Sybil said through gritted teeth, the last time she saw him he was vile to Tom.

Tom looked at Larry with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

"I heard about the birth of your daughter," Larry snarled looking at Tom and Sybil, "May isn't it?"

"Yes!" Tom exclaimed.

Sybil looked at her husband scared of an argument breaking out.

"She's very beautiful," Tom added.

"I'm sure she is," Larry said looking at Sybil.

Tom looked at the look on Sybil's face and sighed.

"Are you married, Larry?" Sybil asked trying to make light conversation.

"Yes," Larry smiled at the woman he used to love, "to one of your old friends Imogen Laughton."

"How wonderful," Sybil smiled, reminding her of a life before the war before Tom and May.

"Any children?" Tom asked grinning wickedly.

"Expecting!"

Sybil looked at Larry shocked and pleased at the same time.

"That's brilliant Larry," she smiled, "why don't we know yet?"

" Only just found out ourselves," Larry said.

"Sybil's expecting another," Tom said triumphantly, snaking an arm around Sybil's waist grinning broadly.

Larry's mouth opened in an oh shape.

"So they will be born around the same time," Sybil smiled.

"Me and Imogen were thinking," Larry smiled, "to have you as the godmother Sybil, I know your not a lady any more, but it would be nice for Imogen and me."

"Great," Tom hissed at Sybil, "a reason for you to be in Larry's life again."

Larry smiled. He heard every word. Tom looked at the triumphant look on Larry's face, then looked at the tired look on Sybil's face.

"I'd love to Larry," she smiled.

Tom thrust his hand out in front of Larry and Larry looked down at it.

"Peace offering," Tom grumbled.

Sybil smiled proudly at Tom and Larry really couldn't refuse.


	7. Chapter 7 The Return of Edith

_We've skipped forward the Fan Fiction to the end of May (the month), closer to the end of Sybil's pregnancy. Mrs Branson has stayed and gone, so enjoy! Just a bit of extra information, Larry Grey was a good friend of Patrick Crawley in this fan fiction. Also Edith has had her baby in Switzerland._

Sybil hobbled into the drawing room, a hand covering her massive belly, the other clutching a letter. Tom was talking to Matthew about the estate, as Sybil sat next to him.

"I wanted to show you the letter first," she whispered.

Tom looked at the letter.

_Dear Sybil,_

_I would like to inform you that Imogen has given birth to a baby boy, we have decided to call him Patrick after my good friend Patrick Crawley. We are still having you as Godmother if that is alright with you and your husband. I look forward to seeing you and the result of your baby_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Larry_

"You and your husband!" Tom laughed sarcastically, "I could bloody kill him."

"Tom," Sybil sighed, "Imogen is a good friend of mine even if Larry is not in my good books, I can at least be there for Imogen."

Tom shook his head.

"Sometimes its not such a good thing to be married to such a nice person," Tom joked, deserving him a cold look.

"Who is that letter off, Sybil?" Mary asked.

"Larry Grey actually," Sybil said.

"I heard about his child," Cora smiled, "with your old friend Imogen, they named him after Patrick how lovely."

Tom shifted un comfortably as they started to talk about Larry Grey as if he had done nothing to Tom. He really hated that man.

"He's asked me to be god mother to Patrick," Sybil explained.

"If I remember correctly, Larry was rather sweet on you," Mary said raising an eyebrow over her tea cup.

Matthew gave Tom a sympathetic look.

"I'm not really being god mother for Larry," Sybil sighed, "I'm doing it for Imogen."

"I bet Lord Merton is thrilled," Cora said, "an heir."

"If you'll excuse me I need to ask Robert something," Tom sighed getting up.

"Tom…" Sybil started trying to stand up.

Matthew stopped her and said he would deal with Tom.

"What was that about?" Mary asked.

"You know what happened Mary," Sybil sighed, "Tom really doesn't like him and I don't blame him, Larry was horrid."

"What jealous men do," Cora smiled stroking Sybil's hand.

Matthew ran after Tom and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tom?" Matthew said, "what is it?"

"You heard them," Tom snarled angrily, "Larry this Larry that, bloody raking up the past, the Lady Sybil past."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Every time they rake up the past, I always think that Sybil will start to regret her life with me and want to be Lady Sybil again."

Shaking his head and smiling, Matthew slapped Tom on the back.

"Is that likely, Tom?" Matthew asked.

Tom fell silent for a minute, then thought.

"No."

"Exactly she gave up all that three years ago to be with you, you have a beautiful daughter who makes your life filled with joy and your about to have another child. If Sybil gives you up now, I'm Mr Carson."

Tom looked up at Matthew with those clear blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm an idiot," Tom sighed.

"No Tom you love that woman and you couldn't bare to lose her there is nothing idiotic about that at all."

"Tom!" they heard Sybil call as she walked out of the drawing room, "what was wrong with you?"

Tom ran over to Sybil and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nothing," he sighed, "nothing at all."

Suddenly a car pulled up at the front of the house.

"I'll go and look," Matthew suggested leaving Tom and Sybil alone.

"Hang on isn't that Edith and Aunt Rosamund?" Sybil asked squinting as the two women stepped out the car, "Tom go and tell the others."

Sybil let go of her husband and quickly hobbled over, to Matthew.

"Why are they back from Switzerland so early?" Matthew asked.

"I'm not sure," Sybil answered, "Edith, Aunt Rosamund!"

Edith rushed forward to hug Sybil. Edith looked tired and had put on a bit of weight since Sybil last saw her.

"Sybil darling," Edith smiled pulling her sister into a warm embrace, "my I can hardly hug you, not long to go now. You're the size of a house."

"You're a fine one to talk," Sybil laughed pulled away, "you've put on weight since I last saw you."

Edith looked shifty.

"Edith?" Sybil frowned.

However, Sybil got distracted by her aunt.

"Now you two," Sybil said linking her aunt and sister, "I want to here about all your adventures in Switzerland."

Rosamund and Edith exchanged worried glances.

"And I want to know why you two keep looking at each other all shifty," Sybil whispered as the rest of the family welcomed them.

"Edith darling so good to see you," Robert smiled hugging his daughter then looked at Rosamund and put on a fake smile, "and you too Rosamund."

"You flatter me Robert," Rosamund said dryly.

"Do you mind if I have a lie down?" Edith asked.

"Me and Rosamund will go and help you pack then shall we Rosamund?" Sybil said sharply looking at them.

With that Sybil led them upstairs to Edith's bedroom. Once she had firmly closed the door behind them, Sybil sat down of Edith's bed with her arms folded across her chest.

"Now will you please tell me what is going on," Sybil ordered.

Rosamund and Edith looked at each other and Edith sighed.

"I was pregnant, Sybil," Edith sighed, "and I went to Switzerland to give birth, my little boy has been adopted."

Sybil looked at Edith shocked.

"Tell me again," Sybil gasped.

So Edith told her story over again and finished of bursting into tears.

"Oh Edith," Sybil sighed putting her arms around Edith.

"Please don't hate me," Edith cried.

"As if I would do that," Sybil sighed, "you have done a hard thing, I don't see why you should of gave my nephew up."

Edith looked up at Sybil.

"So you don't think I have done a terrible thing?" Edith asked.

"We all do things we are ashamed of," Sybil sighed, "but you shouldn't be ashamed."

Sybil just held her sister with Rosamund for the next hour.

"You won't tell Mama or papa," Edith asked worried.

"Really Edith you should know by now I will always be on your side," Sybil sighed, "meaning of course I won't."


	8. Chapter 8 The Birth

_Hope your enjoying this fan fic, here is the 8__th__ instalment enjoy!_

Sybil recognised the pain she was going through. She felt it when she was about to give birth to May and she was feeling it now. She couldn't really talk to anyone, Matthew, Tom and her father were out inspecting the cottages. Mary, Edith and her mother were at a luncheon, so it was just her sitting in the nursery caring for May and George.

When the Nanny came in, she made her excuses and left. She could barely walk, tiny moans escaping her lips. She leaned against the wall and breathed in and out.

"Milady?" it was Thomas, "what's wrong?"

"Just could you call for the Doctor please," Sybil smiled, "and tell Carson that I think the baby is coming, thank you."

Thomas's eyes opened wide, not expecting this to be part of his day.

"Please quickly!" Sybil ordered and Thomas ran off.

"Phone call for you Lady Grantham," the Dowagers butler said.

"Thank you," Cora said a worried look on her face.

She had a weird feeling this morning when she woke and now she had a feeling she was going to hear whatever she was anticipating.

"Hello?" Cora said into the funny phone.

"Milady," Carson answered worry in his voice.

"Carson? What on earth is it?"

"Its Lady Sybil, milady, she has gone into labour, the doctor has been rung for and Lady Sybil has asked for everyone."

Cora thanked Carson and quickly put the phone down in excitement. She rushed into her mother in laws drawing room, a smile on her face.

"Everybody, Sybil has gone into labour," she smiled, "she is asking for us all to be there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Edith exclaimed, "I'll ask for the car to be brought round."

"Granny are you coming?" Mary asked placing down her tea cup and clasping her hand in delight.

"The birth of my third great grand child," Violet smiled, "would I dare miss such an important moment."

A young boy ran up to the three men with a telegram in his hands.

"Milord!" he called, "urgent news from the house."

A confused look swept across Robert's face as he took the telegram.

"Mr Carson says you must read it right now," the boy said breathlessly, then ran off, clearly embarrassed in Robert's presence.

The three men gave each other funny looks, and Robert steamed open the telegram. His face lit up as his eyes scanned it.

"Tom," he smiled, "Sybil has gone into labour!"

"What!" Tom gasped in a state of shock, "right come on then!"

Just as Mary, Edith, Cora and Violet had just entered Downton, Robert, Matthew and Tom had arrived. A nurse from the hospital stood at the entrance.

"Dr Clarkson is upstairs with Lady Sybil," she explained.

"Well what room!?" Tom cried, "is the baby coming yet!? Is she alright!?"

"Tom, do calm down," Matthew sighed patting his back.

"She is in early stages of labour," the nurse explained, "she says she wants her mother and husband with her and that is it. She would like the others to wait down here."

Cora and Tom made their way up the stairs quickly behind the nurse.

"Well I think we will go in the drawing room and have some tea," Violet said, "if my memory serves me correctly then there is nothing that makes me more thirsty than waiting for news."

"I'll ring my mother," Matthew said, "she should probably hate to hear second hand."

"Ooooh cousin Isobel the last of us to know," Violet whispered to Edith, "I can't express how this day has proved to be the best in my life."

Upstairs, the door of Sybil's room opened and in came Tom and Cora.

"Darling!" Tom smiled running over to his wife planting her with kisses, "are you alright is there anything I can do, anything at all?"

"I think its enough that you are with her," Cora smiled stroking her daughters forehead, "how far is she Dr Clarkson?"

"The baby is coming quickly," he explained, then looked at their faces, "its nothing to worry about."

The sun started to set behind Downton and in the ladies corridor, was the sound of screams.

"Its OK Sybil darling," Tom smiled holding his wife's hand, "it will all be over soon."

"Just one more push," Dr Clarkson instructed.

"That's it darling your doing excellent," Cora smiled.

Isobel rushed into the drawing room, making Violet's eyes open wide with surprise.

"What?" she said confused, "what is she doing here?"

"Is she Ok has the baby come yet?" Isobel asked worried.

"No not yet," Mary explained, giving her Granny a sharp look, "come and say hello to George, Isobel dear."

The air was silent apart from the grizzles of George, and the pitter patter of May's little feet on the floor. Matthew was twiddling his thumbs, Robert was pacing up and down, Violet was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, there was defiantly a tense atmosphere in the room.

Suddenly, they heard feet rushing to the drawing room and Dr Clarkson appeared.

"The baby is born," he smiled.

"Oh goody," Violet smiled, "when can we eat?"

"What is it?" Mary asked, standing up with everyone.

"A boy."

Everyone smiled and started to hug each other, even Violet managed to press a comforting hand on Isobel's sleeve.

"When can we go and see him?" Robert asked smiled proudly.

"Not until a bit later, Lady Sybil needs to rest," Dr Clarkson smiled, "congratulations a healthy baby and enjoy the result."

He left the room and everyone broke into long awaited chatter.

"Two grandsons!" Robert beamed I can't tell you how happy I am!"

Edith sighed to herself, third grandson.

Mary looked at Edith whose face was depressed.

"Edith," Mary whispered, "your time will come soon don't worry."

The smile of Mary's face, confirmed that Mary wasn't being nasty to Edith for once.

_So a new Branson, I'll let my fellow readers decide the name, please come up with suggestions._


	9. Chapter 9 The End

_Thank you guys for the support and reviews on my first story on this site. I'm afraid, that it is now coming to an end. Thank you as always and just enjoy this last chapter!_

Sybil called her baby boy Kian Branson and had another boy a few years later called Liam Branson. Mary and Matthew had a girl and two other boys, Ellen and Charlie and Ben. Tom and Sybil remained at Downton, because the children loved it so much.

1943

May sat with her parents in the drawing room at Downton. They were holding each other close. It had been a week since Kian had been killed in action, but it still felt like they had just been hit with the news. It didn't help that, Liam was also out their still fighting, along with George and Charlie Crawley. May just wanted the war to stop, her brother was dead, her best friend, her worst enemy, over all the sweetest soul she had ever met, was gone, but the worst thing was, is that it all felt like a dream to her, that Kian would come walking through the door any moment now, full of smiles, blue eyes glinting with hope.

All May could think about was would her other brothers, or fiancée, Charles Bryant to be safe. She looked at her parents. They had seemed to age in the past week, they're faces grim and without hope. Suddenly, Mary came rushing in a telegram in her hand, tears running down her face.

"Its Liam!" she gasped between tears, "he has been killed!"

May felt all the hope drain away from her. Tom looked at Sybil and fell into her arms, he felt his heart ripping apart….

Tom woke from the dream with a start! The first thought was relief, his children were not dead, but then he realised, I only have May, my little girl. He turned over in his bed and looked at the photograph of Sybil on the bedside cabernet, his beautiful young wife. The only woman he would ever love, but she could never come back.

Suddenly, he started to shake, because the tears were falling down his face, fast. The dream was so good. Sybil was alive and they were living a happy life with their daughter, just like it should have been, before death snatched her away from him. He so wanted the dream to be real.

He wanted his wife alive to share their daughters moments together. He wanted her alive and lying next to him, just like in the dream. He wanted Matthew to be alive, so he could just be with Mary and George. Flashes of the dream entered his mind, making him happy fro a few seconds and then realising that it was never going to happen, that non of it would actually come true, that it was all a figment of his imagination.

As, he walked down the grand staircase, Tom felt his legs wobble. He felt his whole world crashing down, to realise that all he ever wanted, was gone.


End file.
